Cocky
by LinkxZeldalover
Summary: After being married to Zelda for a little over a week, you tend to learn stuff from your wife. When has Link ever been known to distract Zelda from thinking? Twilight Princess Link and Zelda.


**A/N: Alright and here is another one-shot that was chosen by my co-writer of that courtship fanfic of Link and Zelda. There is a list full of things that I can write as a one-shot; all you have to do is pick it and tell me. It can either be in a P.M. or on a review.**

**

* * *

**

Zelda moaned in her sleep as she rolled over on her and Link's bed. They had been marriage for nearly a week and boy, were they newlyweds as ever. They followed each other everywhere, they always kiss, throw in the hugs too while you're at it. But it was sweet. Link often went out and bought Zelda some small things, though they were nice enough to make her kiss all over his face. Link could just stand there, numb and lost in those small kisses, though he never got a chance to kiss her back since they were small kisses.

The happy couple were currently sleep…well…at least Zelda was. Link was lying besides her, smiling as he watch her sleep. He chuckled quietly when she moaned and rolled over on her left side, her side facing his front side. Link took his hand and gently ran it down Zelda's back and then up to her neck where he lightly brushed his thumb over her cheekbone. Zelda moaned once more before her eyes fluttered open.

She rubbed the sleep out of them and then looked up at Link, a tired smile appearing on her face. Link smiled back and kissed her head lovingly, Zelda shaking her head and pressing her face into his chest after he did that. Link laughed but wrapped his arms around Zelda and held her close to him. "Morning, Zel," Link breathed, sitting them up.

"Morning," Zelda said back, sighing happily at the contact of his bare skin. No, they didn't make love last night but even then Link still does take off his shirt and wears nothing but his boxers to bed. Zelda thought it was simply handsome at how he looked when he was dressed in that. While her, on the other hand, just wears a nightdress that goes just below her knees. It was simple so it really didn't have details on it, and that's how Link liked it.

"You are looking positively beautiful this morning," Link commented, lifting her face up by her chin. Zelda blushed just a tiny bit. "Why blush, my dear? You know it's true."

"I hardly think I'm that beautiful to you."

"Then you hardly think at all," Link joked, earning a grin from Zelda.

"It's probably because you distract from thinking." She then knew, right away, that was a mistake, for Link would ask her and then proceed to do his 'distraction'. And Zelda was right.

"And what is this 'distraction' I do?"

"Just…stuff…" Zelda tried to cover it but it came out as weak. She then tried to change the subject, hoping Link wouldn't even try to do his distraction. His distractions were quite very pleasurable but it was just too early in the morning to be distracted.

"Hmmm…" Link said, pressing his lips to her cheek and then to her jawbone. "That does not give me a good enough answer. Perhaps I shall try to kiss around you and see." And so his kissing began but he stopped right away when Zelda began to stiffen. He looked up, concerned and confused. "What's wrong?"

"Link…I don't think-"

"Are you afraid I'm going to hurt you?" Link asked, earning a shook of a head from Zelda. "I won't ever do that, Zelda." He placed his hand on her cheek, his thumb spreading out on her face. "I'd rather be kicked by a goat than hurt you…and those goats kick hard." Zelda laughed.

"I just think it's a little too early to be doing this," Zelda said in an uneasy voice, biting her lip. "I love your kisses Link but-"

"I know, Zelda," Link stopped her, pressing his face into her neck, breathing in her faint scent of perfume. "But can a man not tease? You're down right to tease."

"And you're down right handsome." Link chuckled.

"I am, aren't I?" he asked slyly. Zelda frowned and looked down at him. Link looked up and smirked at that but it slowly turned into a concern frowned, wondering if he upset her."

"What?"

"Don't get too cocky."

* * *

**A/N: So, did you like it? Please review.**


End file.
